Take Me Away
by Alas Beautiful Mind
Summary: Ludwig has a boring average life working as a scientist in the government's secret labs. But one day his routine life is thrown off when a young boy with semi translucent wings is brought in, in a wooden tomato crate, Ludwig finds himself falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Take Me Away**

**Summary:** Ludwig has a boring semi-average life working as a scientist in the government's top secret laboratories. But one day his routine life is thrown off when a young boy with semi translucent wings is brought in, in a wooden tomato crate. Ludwig finds himself falling for him, but what happens when a scientist falls for his test subject?  
>There is three rules you must follow <strong>1.)<strong>Never speak about what goes on here. **2.)**Never take anything in or out of here and lastly the most important **3.)**No matter what it looks like or what it is; never fall in love with you test subject.

**Warning:** AU, Human names used, Gerita, some PruCan and UsUK, Language, some Grammar mistakes, Shonen-ai a.k.a. light/fluffy Yaoi, slight oc.

**A/N:** Okay, this is an inspiration of the moment and so I'm not really sure how it ended up, I got the idea last night and I have like 2 or 3 other story ideas coming and will be posted up when I can, I'll update my other stories as soon as I can. Those of you reading **How Did This Happen?** That one will be updated in two days tops. Now please enjoy this FF. I was inspired by Italy, Tinker Bell and Tomatoes. Also this chapter shall be (Well I think it is) very boring, I'm sorry but next one will be better.

* * *

><p>Ludwig woke up to the sound of his shrilled alarm clock, he slammed his hand down and shut it off; he looked around at the early sunlight streaming into his room from the open blinds. "Another day." He mumbled softly as he swiftly got up from his bed, quickly brushing his blond hair up with his fingers as he made his way into the bathroom.<p>

Ludwig had, to say the least, an average life, he was a twenty-three year old man living alone and working in the government's top secret laboratories and was the best at his job; see just an average guy with a normal life.

He washed his face up and brushed his teeth, there was a light knock on the bedroom door, he went over and opened it; a young red head woman stood in the entrance. "Morning Mr. Beilschmidt." She said as she entered and started making the bed, the German man just grunted softly a morning to the housekeeper and went to get his work clothes which consisted of a long sleeve white formal shirt, a dark blue tie, a black sweater-vest, dark blue slacks and black leather shoes.

He quickly got dressed and got his suitcase before heading out his bedroom, he grabbed his keys and was out the door; he didn't eat much so breakfast wasn't important to him. He headed out the door and looked around, his house was between two hotels; it was a two story house made of brick. It wasn't much but it was the house he grew up in after his family arrived from Germany and it felt safe, it was like home to him. Ludwig made it into his garage and quickly got into his car, he put the key into the ignition but nothing happened when he turned it, he tried again but still nothing, Ludwig sighed as he gave an angry grunt. "Mein gott!" He muttered angrily in German as he got out of the car, he ran a hand though his hair and rested his finger tips onto the forehead as he rubbed them in a circle and tried to think of what to do now.

"I'll have to go ask Gilbert to let me use his car." He said to himself, he shuttered softly at the thought; his older brother Gilbert was, to say the least, strange and annoying; he always tried to patch things up with Ludwig; well when you are ten years old and the only family you ever see is your older thirteen year old brother, and even he doesn't care about you, a gap starts to make itself between the two of you. Right now they had a gap the size of the Grand Canyon between the two of them.

Ludwig brushed some annoying hairs out of his face and started walking, Gilbert lived in a house outside the city limits and it would take Ludwig twenty minutes to get there but late was better than not arriving. To say it was strange to see an angry German man in formal clothes walking fast down the sidewalk and looking ready to kill, would be an understatement. People looked at him strange but he brushed off the looks, all of a sudden he noticed the large, overgrown park across the street and he vaguely remembered Gilbert showing him a short cut through it to his house. Ludwig was glad he remembered as he quickly made his way through the street and pushed open the rusty little gate; it squeaked from lack of oil and from remaining shut for so many years.

Ludwig looked around at the rich green plants surrounding him, it gave him a strange sense of peace and tranquility; but he liked it. He started walking quickly in hopes of arriving to his older brother's house as fast as possible; the strange silence and calmness of the forest seemed to make him feel less stressed and worried, the trees were tall and they seemed to form a canopy, the light that filtered though the leaves gave the park a light green light to it. It had been a long time since he was able to just relax and feel peaceful. "Strange, I've never been to a place that had an effect on me like this one." He said to himself, the park seemed to have been abandoned and the trail was over grown by wild plants, it seemed more like a forest than a park.

Suddenly something caught his eye, something bright red flew past him at a surprisingly fast speed and quickly was followed by black birds; Ludwig watched as suddenly the bright red thing hit a tree and fell to the ground, it was quickly attacked by the birds; something inside Ludwig seemed to snap and he hit the birds with his suitcase, they quickly flew away and left the injured thing on the ground. Ludwig looked at it, it seemed to glow in the shaded park; Ludwig crouched down and took it in his hands, it seemed to be some type of winged insect and its wing was punctured, most likely by the crows; Ludwig couldn't really tell what type of insect it was by the lack of light in the park/forest but it didn't really matter since it was more dead than alive.

"Why is the world did I save this…thing, I shouldn't be worrying about things like this at a time like this." He said to himself as he shook his head softly, he set the insect on a nearby patch of flowers and left. Not too long afterwards the park came to an end and right in front of it was Gilbert's house, Ludwig quickly made his way to the house, which rested in the middle of five acres of green grass and trees. Ludwig looked at his watch as he realized he had only fifteen minutes left before being late to work. "Gilbert, it's me Ludwig; I need a favor but I'm in a hurry." He said loudly as he knocked on the door. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a girl with short blonde wavy hair, she wore a pair of glasses crookedly on her face and had large violet eyes that looked at Ludwig, she was only two inches shorter than Ludwig, he noted. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if a man by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt lives here?" The girl looked at him and gave him a small smile before nodding.

"Gilbert, someone is at the door for you." She said, she spoke so soft that even Ludwig had trouble hearing her and doubted that Gilbert heard it, but a few moments later Gilbert came to the door in a T-shirt and jeans.

"West, what a surprise to see you this early…or even here. What's up?" The white haired man in the doorway said. West was an old nickname Gilbert gave Ludwig since Ludwig was born in West Germany and Gilbert in East, it never died away but it didn't bother Ludwig. The blond girl smiled softly as she picked up something small and white off the floor, Ludwig first thought it was a dog but quickly realized it was a polar bear cub; the girl walking back into the house."Gilbert, I need to borrow your car; mine died on me this morning and I have ten minutes to get to work."

Ludwig said quickly with a look that said he wasn't in the mood to play games; Gilbert got what his brother was trying to say and nodded, he loved playing games with Ludwig but right now didn't seem like a good time. "Fine." He said as he nodded and turned his head into the house. "Birdie, could you get me the car keys?" He said, Ludwig didn't hear a response but it seemed he got a respond; soon the girl came over with what looked like a white take out box in one hand and the keys in the other, a small yellow bird sat in her hair near a strange erected curl that fell right next to her face; to Ludwig it seemed so strange but he didn't say anything.

"Um…Ludwig, please take this; it's some pancakes that I made, it didn't look like you got anything to eat so take this." The blond girl said as she handed him the box. Ludwig took it and looked at it surprised, why had she given him this?

"Danke." He said in his native tongue to the girl, she smiled before handing the keys to Gilbert. The crimson eyed man smiled at her and quickly gave her a quick peck on the lips, she turned red and hid her face; Gilbert just snickered softly at her embarrassment, to him it was adorable.

Ludwig softly cleared his throat to get the girl's attention "I'm sorry but I never got your name." Ludwig said as he looked at the girl, she was wearing a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on the front and faded jeans, she looked at him then back at Gilbert and finally at Ludwig again.

"It's Matthew." Ludwig looked at her confused.

"Well that's an interesting name for a girl but it's nice to meet you Matthew." He said as he gave her a small polite smile. She blushed and lowered her head as she stared down at the ground, Ludwig felt a little guilty for saying that to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad wa-"

"I'm not a girl…I'm a guy." She said as she cut Ludwig's apology short, she ran a hand over her chest to show she was really a man. Ludwig's eyes widened a little as he realized, Matthew turned away and headed back into the house. "I'm going to go feed Kumalin." He said softly before vanishing back inside, Gilbert looked at his younger brother and sighed, he resisted the temptation to smack him.

"Okay, well now that you have made my boyfriend depressed, let me go show you the car." He said without any humor in his voice, Ludwig was going to say something but kept his mouth shut and followed. Gilbert quickly showed him the car and pulled some things out before handing him the keys; Ludwig put his suitcase next to him and got into the car. "I'm sorry about calling Matthew a woman." Ludwig said as he adjusted the mirrors and seat.

Gilbert looked at him and sighed. "Its fine, it wasn't your fault but Mattie does get depressed when people mistake him for a chick; he's an awesome guy but he does tend to look feminine since he doesn't have much muscle in his body and he has the body of a girl." Gilbert said before patting his the top of the old mustang with his hand. "Well you can make it up to him and me by coming to have dinner with us tonight after work, that'll make him and me happy." Gilbert said, Ludwig looked at him; Gilbert always tried his best to close that gap that was created between the two of them, no matter how many times Ludwig hit, punch, kicked and pushed him away he always came back. Ludwig admired that about his older brother, he would never tell him but still he admired the white haired male.

"Fine, if that'll make Matthew happy; I'll come over tonight and have dinner with you." Ludwig said before giving his brother a rare smile.

"Awesome, I'll make Blutwurst with fried potatoes and onions, and we'll drink beer till we explode." He yelled out, Ludwig felt uneasy at his brother going to try to cook; Gilbert seemed to sense the distress in his younger brother and smiled. "Don't worry West, Mattie is an awesome cook and will be helping me so I don't burn the house down." He said with a smile. Ludwig smiled and said goodbye to his older brother before pulling away, he smiled softly to himself as he drove off.

He finally arrived at his work building, there was a whole lot of shit he had to go though just to get into the parking lot; he passed all of them and had to even get Gilbert's car checked out to see someone didn't plant a bomb on it or a tracking device, or something like that; All they really found was a pair of fuzzy dice stuck in the axel. Ludwig quickly park and got his stuff out of the car before locking it and running into the building, all of the workers had to be scanned to see if they were carrying anything dangerous and pass by a metal detector; sometimes Ludwig wondered why he even worked here but quickly he got his answer as soon as he entered the underground laboratories; he was greeted by all of the workers who worried he wouldn't come in today. Ludwig had this job because he was best at what he did; any mutated genes that needed a solution or a cure, most of the time he was the one who found it.

Not only did they work with common problems but from time to time they got the very strange things, like tissue found in a crashed space ship or hair from some unknown creature; Ludwig didn't believe in mystical creatures or anything super natural but he was good at his job and he made good money from it, so he wasn't complain.

"You're late, Ludwig." A voice came from behind him as he pulled on his white lab coat; he turned to see Arthur Kirkland; bossy, over controlling, British brat, true believer in the supernatural, fairy whisperer and Ludwig's boss.

"I know that I'm late, but only by five minutes; my car died on me and I had to go borrow my older brother's car." Ludwig said before going to retrieve his folder and lab notebook; Arthur just glared at him and turned away.

"Don't be late again, you might be the favorite of the superiors but you're still my worker." Arthur before going off, Ludwig just sighed and shook his head softly. He made his way over to an empty spot and started looking over the research in the folder, all of a sudden there was a loud crash; Ludwig looked up to see a guy with dirty blonde hair on the floor with glass and water all around him. Ludwig went over to help him, he recognized the boy as Alfred Jones; a senior in high school and one of the un-paid intern. Why in the world did they let high school student into a top secret facility like this one was beyond Ludwig's understanding, he was glad that it was only DI water rather than chemicals.

"Alfred, you clumsy git!" Came Arthur's voice, he crossed his arms at the eighteen year old boy but soon just sighed. "Are you alright?" He asked as he held a hand to him, oh yeah now Ludwig remembered why they had un-paid high school interns; Alfred was Arthur's borderline illegal crush and to have the American boy close, Arthur convinced the superiors to allow high school students to intern here. Ludwig sighed as he started mopping up the water; Arthur helped Alfred up and noticed he had been cut by the glass. "Come on you bloody twit, let heal you up." He said as he took the boy's hand and lead him out of the laboratories; Ludwig just looked down at the glass and water, soon enough the custodians arrived and took over. Ludwig returned to his research and let out a almost silent sighed, it seemed today would go on like any other day; he was stuck in this constant, boring rut. Well it was life, his life and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow I had fun writing this and trust me next chapter will be so much better. Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think. Flamers will be use to warm the homless, but constructive criticism is fine. Please leave comments, they inspire me and make me type more. ^_^


	2. Special Assignment

**A/N:** I like love all of you so much right now, even though I only got two reviews it made me so happy to get them so those of you who like this FF here is chapter two.

**Summary:** Ludwig has a boring semi-average life working as a scientist in the government's top secret laboratories. But one day his routine life is thrown off when a young boy with semi translucent wings is brought in, in a wooden tomato crate. Ludwig finds himself falling for him, but what happens when a scientist falls for his test subject?

There are three rules you must follow **1.)**Never speak about what goes on here. **2.)** Never take anything in or out of here and lastly the most important **3.)**No matter what it looks like or what it is; never fall in love with you test subject.

**Warning:** AU, Human names used, Gerita, some PruCan and UsUK, Language, some Grammar mistakes, Shonen-ai a.k.a. light/fluffy Yaoi, slight oc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia; if I did tomato fairies would rule the world! :D Muahahahaaa

**Chapter 2: **Special assignment

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighed as he finally finished identifying the blood and tissue samples, he looked around at the others; they seemed to be struggling with their assignments. Ludwig turned back and finished writing down the sample name and other details in the lab book, he closed it up and started to clean up and put the experimented samples away; it was already three o' clock and other scientists slowly started to leave the laboratory for lunch. Ludwig stayed back as he cleaned up, it seemed the other scientists didn't really care about cleaning up their workstations or that they might create an unstoppable virus by leaving chemicals open and leaving others mixed together for too long.<p>

"Ludwig you really have OCD or something, you should leave those messes for the others to clean up." Arthur said as he came up behind Ludwig.

"If I don't clean them up then some of the chemicals might mix and create something that we won't be able to contain." Ludwig responded without missing a beat, he dumped a load of dirty beakers into the sink and started washing. England went over and sat on the counter next to the sink.

"If something were to happen and a new whatever was created we wouldn't have to worry-" England grabbed a scalpel and threw it into the air, he quickly caught it before it hit the ground."-Because we all know that big, strong, smart Ludwig will be there to find out what it is and find a cure for it." England said as he slashed the air with the scalpel and then slashed really close to Ludwig. "Isn't that right, Ludwig-" Ludwig always hated how his name sounded when Arthur said it; the annoying, nasally accent made his name sound horrible; but he didn't say anything as he continued to wash the beakers and so Arthur continued to talk. "-Everyone looks up to you as if you were their savior and only hope. Oh Ludwig our savior." Arthur leaned back and held a hand to his forehead as he posed like a cheesy fainting actress.

Ludwig glanced over and saw the metal flask in the English man's hand, he turned back to the sink; Arthur was drunk, no wonder he was acting like that; the German man was at least glad that Arthur hadn't start blabbering about not knowing if he was being catholic or protestant. Arthur laughed and almost fell from the counter he sat on; Ludwig finished washing and hung the beakers from the wooden pegs jutting out of the wall.

"Arthur I think you should stop drinking, you're at work, at least have decency for that and also you act stupid when you're drunk, then you end up with a huge hangover and swear you won't drink again but you do, and then the cycle repeats." Ludwig said as he started putting vials of chemicals away. Arthur looked at him and got off the counter, he chugged the rest of the flask before throwing it into the sink. "You're no fun. Well when you finally get laid and stop acting as if you had a stick stuck up your ass; give me a call." And with those last drunk words Arthur walked out the laboratory, Ludwig watch him go and turned back to the chemicals; he thought about what Arthur had said. Was he, Ludwig, really acting like that?

The German put the vials away and grabbed a suitcase, he exited the laboratory and made his way up to the cafeteria; he wasn't really sure what to eat, suddenly he remembered the pancakes that Matthew had given him and softly smiled to himself. He arrived at the cafeteria; the smell reminded Ludwig of high school; sweaty clothes and mystery meat. He walked out onto the large balcony that stuck out of the building, not many people liked eating outside, Ludwig was one of them; but the smell inside was to revolting to be able to eat. He found a quiet spot on a table at the far end of the balcony and opened his suitcase, the white foam box sat there; he took it out and opened it, he was pleasantly surprised to see a set of plastic silverware taped to the inside of the lid. He pulled it off and started eating, and yet again he received another surprise; the pancake had maple syrup baked into it.

'Well Matthew you seemed to be a man of many talents, I hope you and Gilbert a long happy relationship.' Ludwig thought as he kept eating, he finished eating faster than he thought. He threw the box away and decided to head back to the lab, he glanced around and noticed Arthur and Alfred eating together; the British man was arguing with the American boy about burgers and why the boy shouldn't eat so much of them. Ludwig just mentally shrugged at those two and kept walking, suddenly he was grabbed and picked up off the ground; he squirmed around to break loose but who ever had him was strong.

"Finally we found you ~aru." A young man with a short low pony tail said, Ludwig looked over at him and realized it was one of the superiors; Yao Wang.

"Da~ comrade, you've been looking everywhere for you." Ludwig shivered slightly as he turned to see that the person holding him was none other than; Ivan Braginski, Yao's 'friend' and another one of the superiors. Ludwig turned back to Yao but before he could say anything Ivan started walking away. Ludwig closed his mouth as Ivan threw him over his shoulder; Yao just smiled as he followed the tall Russian man, about half way to their office Yao finally spoke. "Ludwig, you are the top of you sector, nobody else but you is able to find cures and mutated genes like you-"

"-So Yao and I have a special assignment for you." Ivan said as he cut in, they arrived at their office and Ludwig was finally put down; he followed his two superiors in as the doors closed behind them and locked, Ludwig felt a little uncomfortable being locked in a room with Yao and Ivan but he kept calm as he looked around. There wasn't much to see, two large desks filled with papers, filing cabinets, a book shelf that took up the whole wall behind the desks and a red velvet love seat.

Ludwig sat down on the loveseat as Ivan went around to the back of one of the desks and pulled out a wooden crate, Ludwig watched him as he slightly struggled and brought the crate a few feet in front of Ludwig then sat on it. "Ludwig you don't seem to believe in the existence of magical or supernatural creatures, we chose you for this because of that and the fact that you are the best we have." Yao spoke, Ludwig turned to him; he had forgotten that Yao was in the room. "You must decided, we you take this assignment or not. We will not pressure you to decide-"Yao pushed a few strange of hair from his face. "-But this assignment is something very important for you, us and the government." Ivan finished Yao's sentence in a serious tone that slightly scared Ludwig.

Ludwig looked at both of them and finally spoke. "I accept this assignment, though I don't know what it is, I don't believe it can be that bad." Ludwig said, Yao smiled and nodded at Ivan, the huge Russian smiled as he got up from the crate. "What you will see is to not be told to anyone Ludwig, you do say anything of this…well, I'll let Ivan take care of that." Yao said as Ivan gave Ludwig a creepy smile and held a metal pipe in his hand, a dark aura seemed to surround him.

"I understand it is something top secret that I am not allowed to speak of." Ludwig said as he kept his voice calm all though Ivan did scare him a little. Yao smiled as Ivan pushed the box closer to Ludwig with his foot, the German man looked at it then back at his superiors before getting up and walking closer to the box.

"While on the assignment you will be working alone in a separate lab in level B3, no one else is allowed to enter the lab and you are forbidden to take anything out of the lab." Yao said.

"Including the assignment which is in the crate, you'll start immediately. Here is your pass card for B3" Ivan said before tossing the pass card to Ludwig. The German man caught it before slipping it into his coat pocket, he looked at the crate again; it had a tomato and a brand on it.

'So my assignment which is top secret and will take over most of my time is in a tomato crate?' Ludwig thought to himself before crouching down slightly and placing his hand on either side of the lid, he felt as if something tingled inside of him as he did but disregarded it; he gripped the lid and pulled it up, it gave a loud crack as it was broken off; pieces of wood fell onto the ground. He craned his neck to look into the box, suddenly something brown and tomato smelling hit his face; Ludwig lose his balance and he fell to the ground, he blink as he felt his face hurting from the hit; he looked up and for the first time in his life he doubted his sanity. A boy that looked around nineteen with brown hair and a strange erected curled hair coming from the left side of his head, and with large expressive amber colored eyes peeked out from inside the box but what really got Ludwig's attention and made his doubt his sanity was a pair of bright red and orange colored semi-translucent wings that rested on the boy's back, they fluttered slightly before he dodged back into the box.

Ludwig got up from the ground and cleaned himself off. "Yao, Ivan; what is that?" He asked calmly thinking it was a joke that the Chinese and Russian man were trying to pull on him. Ivan went over to the box and pulled the boy out, as soon as Ivan touched him he the boy started crying and shaking like a leaf. "Comrade, this is your assignment." Ivan said as he held the both of the boy's wrists in one hand and tugged on the wings. "See the wings are not fake, he's a sprite or as some call it a fairy." Ivan said, Ludwig looked at the kneeling, trembling boy and for just a moment their eyes met; Ludwig didn't believe in magic or anything like that but those eyes, something about them pulled Ludwig in and made his feel his body tingle which strangely wasn't a bad feeling. Suddenly Ludwig noticed the boy was pretty much naked, he pulled off his lab coat and wrapped it around the fairy's waist; Ludwig looked away trying to hide a blush that had seemed to find its way onto his face.

Suddenly the boy's eyes widened, he sharply pulled his wrists out of Ivan's hold and darted to Ludwig, he pulled the German man into a hug as he kept crying but stopped shaking. Ivan and Yao shared a look of confusion and slight surprise, it seemed the boy was one, stronger than he looked and two; it seemed he would get along with Ludwig. The German man felt sick for a moment but it wasn't a nauseous feeling, it was more of something moving in his stomach, the brunette boy didn't seem to notice the blonde's discomfort. "Well Ludwig it looks like he likes you." Yao said smiling. "Well you have your assignment and your pass card what else do you need…oh yeah!" Yao went to one of the filing cabinets and pulled out a red folder, he handed to Ivan.

"Da~ Ludwig will have to do this along with his assignment." The large Russian said as he handed it to Ludwig. "Ludwig better go to b3 before the other's see you." Ludwig nodded as he tried to pry the boy off him but his grip was strong, so with nothing else he could do; he slid an arm under the boy's rump and pulled him up, and with his other arm he held the boy's back right under his wings. The boy went ridged for moment but relaxed and laid his head on Ludwig's shoulder. Yao and Ivan smiled at the strangely sweet action that the usually emotionless and strict German man did and the adorable fairy; Yao went and opened the door for them as they walked out.

"Good luck, Ludwig." China said happily

"Be careful with him." Ivan said from behind the Chinese man, he slipped an arm around Yao's waist.

"And remember Ludwig-" Yao said with a dark aura around him that could rival Ivan's. "-the three main rules of this company." Yao said, Ludwig nodded which made Yao smile again and the aura vanished. Ludwig walked out of the office and headed down to lab B3, he glanced over at the fairy, the boy had his eyes closed and his wings folded down; Ludwig noticed for the first time that one of the fairy's wings was wrapped in bandages, Ludwig touched it carefully and got a painful groan from the boy. He looked so innocent and the German man wondered how Ivan and Yao found him, he quickly found the B3 lab and ducked into it, the doors automatically locked behind them and the lights came on.

The lab looked more like the inside of a house; it had a bed, kitchen, and a bathroom along with the regular lab things. "This is going to be one very long day." He said softly to himself and went to put the boy down but as he did he could have sworn he heard the boy say ~ve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I love this fan fiction and I love everyone who is reading, commenting and putting it on their favorites. I want to give a special thanks to the three people who commented; **The Darken Soul**, **Frostwhisker**,**Lady-chan101**.  
>The next chapter might take a little longer than this on because I'm going to be working on my other ones and also I'm going on a short vacation but don't worry I won't forget about this FF. ^_^<p>

Oh also I made a drawing of fairy Feliciano, I don't draw often but I think it came out okay. If you are interested in seeing it, go to Deviantart .com and type in xXTaintedangelXx, you find my gallery and the drawing is in there. Hope you like it.


End file.
